


I just can’t help falling in love with you

by MegaKlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKlaine/pseuds/MegaKlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2/3 Klaine. Late night spring break phone calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just can’t help falling in love with you

_I just can’t help falling in love with you_

Kurt’s phone dings at the incoming text message. He rolls over, grumbling as his hand hits the bedside table, moving towards the light glowing from his phone. The phone screen quickly times out and he click the power button _3:45am_ flashes on the bright screen along with the new message icon. Kurt groans, but unlocks his phone, checking the message and smiles.

**Love you too, Blaine. You do realize it’s nearly 4 in the morning right?**

Kurt puts his phone back down, nearly settled under the covers when his phone dings again.

_It’s never too early to make you smile_

Kurt sighs, another smile spreading on his lips.

**Alright, you caught me. I love you, Blaine. Now go to bed.**

Kurt didn’t even manage to move before his phone dinged again, then once more

_I love you most._

_Kurt I love you._

Then, the phone started to ring

“Shit” Kurt muttered, answering before his ringtone could wake up the whole entire Hummel-Hudson household. “Blaine” Kurt hissed into his phone, trying to keep his voice as quite as possible. “What is it?”

The other end of the line was quiet, and Kurt was about to speak again when he finally heard Blaine’s response.

“I-I just wanted to hear your voice” Blaine said soft, “I miss you.”

“Blaine, it’s nearly 4 o’clock in the morning and you wanted to call just to hear my voice?” Kurt couldn’t help but to let the irritation tone slip into his words. Huffing out an annoyed sharp breath.

“Yes?” Blaine said hopeful and honest.

Kurt sighed, but smiled. Butterflies coiling in his stomach. “You are unbelievable. I miss your voice too, but mostly your cuddles." Kurt hummed. "When does spring break end again?" Kurt mused, toying with the hem on his pajamas. 

"Five more days, then I get to see you" Blaine said, his voice happy

"I wish you would allow me to come visit you" Kurt mused, hopeful.

"Kuuurt. I told you. You really,  _really_ , don't want to drive three hours to Portsmouth. Besides my-"

"your Aunt is crazy. I know. I still think the no laptops in this house hold rule is silly. I miss our skype dates. We are an episode behind on Gilmore Girls, Blaine. It's unacceptable!"

There was a pause on the other end of the line

"Blaine?" Kurt hissed "Blaine!"

"I..."

"Blaine, what?" Kurt said, then he realized exactly why Blaine was being quite. "Your crazy aunt doesn't allow you a laptop, but let you watch Gilmore Girls with her! Blaine Devon Anderson! You promised!" Kurt pouted. Knowing his boyfriend couldn't see him on the other end of the phone, but still annoyed.

"I'm sorry! I am. I tried to walk away from it, but she dragged the DVD box set out just for me and I couldn't just leave her alone" 

Kurt sighed "It's alright. I guess I'll forgive you. Just this once"

"Perfect" Blaine cheered happily. "Because I was hoping you'd maybe miss another episode so when I see you next we can watch both of them together?" 

Kurt flushed and grinned wide. "Oh, Blaine. I'd love to. Yes. It'll be the most perfect Gilmore Girls date, with homemade cookies and fruit tarts and -"

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?" Kurt said, pausing. A million ideas rushing through his head at once.

"I love you a lot" Blaine said, sounding a lot more tired. "But I... I think now that I'm hearing your voice again, I suddenly realize how tired I am"

"Ohhh no you don't" Kurt tutted. "You woke me up. No way am I letting you fall asleep on me first!" Kurt grinned. His plan in motion he snuggled under his covers turning on his bed until he was comfy. "Sing to me?" He asked soft, hopeful.

"Of course" Blaine said, cheerfully before starting to sing, soft and gentle.  
" _Wise men say only fools rush in_

_but I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_ "

Kurt didn't remember if he managed to stay awake for the whole song or not. When he woke up the next morning, at a more reasonable hour, he smiled at the phone that was still in his hand with one new message.

" _You are amazing. For I can't help falling in love with you"_


End file.
